¡Vamos!
by SugarScarlet
Summary: Natsu ha recibido algún que otro reproche por parte de Lucy desde que se reencontraron en Crocus. Esto no hace más que confundirlo, ya que él simplemente se fue de entrenamiento y no le ve lo malo a nada de eso, sin embargo no es como si las palabras de su compañera de equipo no le afectaran, haciéndolo reflexionar en más de una ocasión. *Historia paralela a "Reproches" de elMoou*


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia! Spoiler del manga 424.**

* * *

**¡Vamos!**

_—"Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti."_

Las palabras de Lucy me sorprendieron. No era la primera vez que soltaba un comentario de ese estilo. No entendía por qué no dejaba de decirme esas cosas. ¿Acaso estaba molesta? ¿A qué venía todo eso? Estábamos hablando de Gray, ¿verdad? ¿Me estaba comparando? Si todo aquello era por la simple razón de que me había ido de entrenamiento, Lucy estaba mal. Además en su momento tuve mis razones y jamás me hubiera ido sin avisar, tal como había hecho el cubito de hielo. Por qué sabía perfectamente lo que era que alguien preciado para ti desapareciera de la nada, sin dejar rastro, sin decirte ni siquiera un "Adiós", o a dónde es que se iría o simplemente si es que volveríamos a vernos. Lo sabía. Y no, no quería que ninguno de mis compañeros pasara por algo tan doloroso, por eso me daba rabia la actitud de Gray, siempre pensando en él, sin ni siquiera ponerse a pensar en lo que los demás sienten. Por mi parte había pensado en Lucy.

_—"Dejé un testamento, ¿Verdad?"_

No me agradaban las despedidas, siempre había lágrimas de por medio y se volvía un ambiente depresivo el cual por aquellas fechas prefería evitar, las despedidas no eran necesarias cuando tienes pensado volver. Lucy estaba haciéndose problema por pequeñas cosas sin sentido. Ninguno de sus reproches venía al caso en una situación como esa. Mantuve mi postura seria, tratando de salir de aquel ambiente pesado en el cual las palabras y el tono en que había usado mi compañera nos habían sumergido.

_—"Era una nota, Natsu. No un testamento."_ –Corrigió Happy quien también parecía entender por donde venia el asunto.

_—"Pero, igual dejaste a personas atrás, puede que Gray haya hecho lo mismo. Ya que acaba de marcharse por su propia cuenta."_

Y seguía insistiendo, comenzaba a sentirme incómodo. ¿Quería Lucy qué le suplicará perdón? Jamás la había dejado atrás, siempre la tuve presente. Demonios, ¡siempre pensaba en el gremio y en ella! ¡Pensaba también en Erza y en el nudista! Pero por alguna razón siempre Lucy estaba en mis pensamientos, preguntándome que estaría haciendo en ese momento o que tan fuerte estaría entrenando. Era mi compañera de equipo después de todo. No creía que fuera el momento para aclarar las cosas, sabía que había metido un poco la pata, que Lucy estaba molesta y tenía que terminar de arreglar todos estos malentendidos, tal vez pidiendo disculpas pero no ahí, no con toda esa tensión. Me limité a mirarla de reojo, ¡ya Lucy, ya sabía que no tendría que haberte echo eso! Me lo has dejado claro.

_—"Las personas que quedan atrás…"_

Aparté la mirada, incapaz de seguir manteniendo mi vista en los ojos chocolate de Lucy, ella me miraba diferente, su aroma era diferente, podía sentir su tristeza y enfado, era extraño. Me hacía sentir culpable, culpable por decidir irme. ¿Las cosas se hubieran dado diferente si me hubiera quedado? Pero si tan solo ella comprendiera las razones por las cuáles me fui. Ahora me daba cuenta que tal vez, necesitaba pedirle una disculpa. ¿Lucy había llorado y estado tan triste como Juvia lo estaba ahora? Si fuera así si parecía bastante tonto que estuviera criticando a Gray, pero no sabía que a ella le llegaría a molestar tanto.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos mientras observaba por la ventana como la lluvia parecía no querer parar nunca. ¿En qué estaba pensando Gray? ¿Dónde se había metido? No me gustaba ver a mis compañeros del gremio tan tristes. Me cruce de brazos, molesto, hace tiempo que no sentía tantas emociones a la vez. Y desde que había pisado Crocus no dejaba de pasar por diferentes emociones, desde enfado hasta tristeza. ¿Dónde se había ido mi preciado Fairy Tail?

_—"Sin importar cuanto me cueste, traeré su trasero helado aquí."_ Volteé, no debía darme por vencido ahora, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, no era justo para nadie. Para ningún integrante del gremio. Cerré los ojos por un momento y una leve sonrisa se apodero de mis facciones. _–"Para que todos juntos… Revivamos a Fairy Tail."_ Cuanto más repetía esas palabras, más fácil me era creerlas, iba a encontrarlos a todos… Cueste lo que cueste.

Aún me era difícil comprender que es lo que había pasado de tras fondo como para que Fairy Tail se disolviera, por qué el abuelo había tomado una decisión así y cómo es que ninguno, ni siquiera Erza, ni Laxus hicieron algo para impedírselo. Dudaba de que en algún momento pudiera entenderlos. ¡Jamás hubiera permitido eso! Pero las palabras de Lucy retumbaban en mi cabeza: _"No tienes derecho a decir eso, Natsu. Nunca creíste en el gremio, ¿verdad?"_

El llanto de Juvia se escuchó hasta que quedo profundamente dormida, habíamos decidido dejarla descansar y por esos nos dirigimos afuera en un total silencio, la maga de agua se veía agotada en todos los aspectos. Había querido hablar con Lucy, preguntarle acerca de todo lo que había pasado antes pero parecía demasiado afectada por los últimos acontecimientos, decidí que sería mejor esperar. Totalmente empapado me importó muy poco que mi ropa se siguiera mojando así que debajo de aquella tormenta fije mi mirada al horizonte.

_—"Has dicho que vas a buscarlo, pero… ¿Tienes idea de por donde comenzar a buscar?_" –Pregunto Charle, en su forma de pequeña gata blanca.

Sin girarme incliné la cabeza hacia Lucy, que parecía atenta a mis movimientos, rápidamente me respondió:

_—"No tengo ninguna pista sobre él en mis notas."_

No tenemos pistas, ni nada que nos ayude. La situación actual me desagrada, me llena de impotencia al ver que los hechos no son como los esperaba. Nada estaba bien. Nunca me habría esperado algo como esto. Pero éramos Fairy Tail, ¿verdad?! Y habíamos superado todo tipo de situaciones. No iba a permitir que esto quedara así, de ninguna forma. ¿Qué pasaría si Gray no fuera el único que había cambiado? Temó que todos hayan cambiado, temo no poder ver al Fairy Tail que tanto extrañe, pero no deseo trasmitir mis miedos, no quiero preocupar a nadie de por más.

_— "¿Qué sucede con esa mirada desagradable, Natsu?"_ –Pregunta el pequeño Happy, ajeno a todo.

_—"Si mal no recuerdo… Está bastante cerca, ¿No?"_ –Preguntó, huyendo de mis pensamientos. Sabiendo que la respuesta es afirmativa y sé que Lucy sabe que me dirijo a ella así que no volteó a mirarla hasta que se lo confirmó.

_—"Iré a Sabertooth."_ Le aclaró antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo.

_—"Vamos…"_ Mi sonrisa se amplia, quiero contagiar a Lucy con mis ganas, sin dudar deslizo mi mano hasta tomar la suya, sé que está molesta, enfadada, que aún no he tenido tiempo de explicarle nada, que aunque ella no me lo diga necesita explicaciones, necesito que confíe en mí una vez más. Cuando ella acepta mi mano apretándola suavemente, afirmando nuestro agarre, mis temores se desvanecen y las emociones del día se disminuyen a tan solo una: "esperanza"

_—"Nada ha cambiado."_ Le confirmó, suponiendo que sus temores son los mismos que me invaden. La sonrisa que me dedica Lucy hace que mis esperanzas se renueven pero necesitaba que me dijera que me acompañaría. Que estaría a mi lado en este viaje. No podía hacer esto sin ella. No quería dejarla nuevamente. A pasos lentos ella se acerca, demasiado cerca.

_—"Vamos."_

Me susurra. Necesitaba escuchar eso. Cierro los ojos, satisfecho, todo saldría bien. Sonrió, como hace mucho que no hacía, y no pude evitar preguntarme: ¿por qué la simple compañía de Lucy me hacía sentir tan bien?

.

.

.

* * *

Buenas! Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta el punto de vista es el de Natsu, no quise hacerlo demasiado OC, así que trate de disfrazar el romanticismo con el campañerismo, como suelen hacer siempre. Para leer el punto de vista de Lucy, que simplemente es encantador, demasiado lindo, buscan _**"Reproches"** _de _elMoou_. Hicimos tarea en equipo (?)

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

Sugar.


End file.
